


Sightseeing

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the verge of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Steve and Darcy spend a little time together wandering around London.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest with the prompt: Sightseeing-Sunglasses-Smile
> 
> Trying my hand at some short snapshot/scene/mood pieces. And this is the first go.
> 
> Unbetaed, all messes are my own.

"Come on, you can leave your sunglasses on. I just want one picture, please? I promise I won't even show anyone else, I just want it for me." Darcy laced her hands together and had fixed him with one of her beautiful smiles. How could Steve possibly say no?

To be fair, it was the first picture Darcy asked Steve to get in. They had been wandering around London half the day and she'd snapped a number of photos and even posed herself for a couple, but she hadn't asked him to. He knew it was something people did much more now. He just wasn't used to being photographed all that much outside of his Captain America duties both past and present. Perhaps that was why, it was something he'd associated with work and requirements, and something people wanted as some kind of either propaganda or bragging rights. "Okay, and you can show people if you want. As long as you send me a copy of it too."

"I can send it to you the second after we take it." Darcy smiled bright at him and held the camera out to try to get them both in the shot, with a little bit of busy London and Big Ben in the background.

"Here, let me. Longer arms." Steve tucked his sunglasses in the neck of his shirt and smiled as he put his arm around her and stretched the camera out in front of them. He didn't take a lot of selfies, but he managed to frame it well after just a moment. "Now smile."

"Never stopped." He had noticed she'd been smiling since he'd arrived. Steve really did need to find a way to see her more often than he was. He missed her all the time. Getting to go sightseeing with her while he stopped in London was a stroke of luck. He had been wrapped up in searching for Bucky and Jane was onto some new breakthrough so they both seemed to be so busy. Seeing her only reminded him of how much he missed her when they weren't together though. He snapped the picture.

"Is that good?" Steve handed the phone back watching her face to see if she liked it.

"Perfect!" Darcy leaned to kiss his cheek before making a few motions with her fingers on the screen and putting it away again. Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when she did. Even knowing what it was, he checked. Seeing the photo, even while standing with her made him smile.

"So where to now?" Steve slipped his sunglasses back on and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He had intended to let go, but he didn't really want to and she just seemed to smile at him when he did it.

"There's a garden across the river, near the giant Ferris wheel. We can walk around there and then walk around the river maybe on the way back to the apartment? I know you're just stopping through, so I don't want to take up all your time and energy." As soon as she indicated the direction she wanted to go, Steve started steering them across the bridge.

"I'm happy to let you take up all my time while I'm here. I just wish I were going to be here longer so you could take up even more of my time." Steve was already figuring out how he could stop through again after he met up with Sam in Germany.

"You're always welcome to drop in on me." Steve hadn't dropped his arm from around her shoulders and when she slipped her arm around his waist, he stopped even considering the action.

"Maybe sometime we won't have to rely on just dropping in on each other." This was a strange and new situation for him. Something it felt like they'd been dancing around for a while. And he was starting to want more than to simply dance around it. Steve wanted Darcy in his life a little more frequently and substantially. He had some crazy things going on, but if she'd put up with him this long and didn't seem to hesitate to spend time with him, then maybe she really could deal with all his crazy.

"That would be great some time." He wasn't sure if she wanted slow forward movement, or if she was simply leaving him space. And maybe that was why they'd been dancing around each other so long. If he wanted that to stop, he might have to try to suck up a bit of that Captain America boldness in this area of his life and start making some advances on the front.

"Maybe sooner than later?" Steve was trying to project confidence, but he felt the uncertainty in his smile.

"I'm for sooner than later." Darcy smiled at him without hesitation, though she paused just a moment. "I don't know what kind of arranging we might need to do to make that happen. But maybe we could sit down and eat later and you can tell me how it might work. I know you have a lot going on. And I don't want to stop you from finding your friend or anything else."

"There are some things I can't stop from doing, but I think I can alter the way I do them. And I'd love to sit down and eat and figure it out with you before I go. Maybe before we even make it back to the apartment? If Jane doesn't need you for something?" Steve would have discussed it then and there, but over dinner sounded like a nice time.

"Jane can handle herself. Besides, Thor is visiting, that always occupies her a bit. Plus, with her new discoveries, she's got grad students lining up to help her." The squeeze she gave his waist with both arms made him smile more than he probably had in quite some time. A completely unreserved smile.


End file.
